


TIEs that bind us, change us

by SmonksTheMuse



Series: TIE Vader [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, TIE Vader, he's making amends isn't that great?! I'm so proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Prompt from Pomrania on tumblr: "TIE Vader as the Robin Hood (or something vaguely similar) of a galaxy far far away."





	

There were stories whispered about him across the galaxy, now.

Some said that he had gone insane, having a TIE fighter for a body. Lost his sense of self so utterly that he became a clean slate, forgot the wrath and bloodlust he was so known for and found morality in his madness.  _He would not do these things if he had his mind_ , they said.  _He would never._

Others claimed he must have been brought to heel by some great, unknown force of good in the universe, locked inside a ship made for killing and ordered to atone for his evil deeds.  _He would not do these things of his own will_ , they said. _He would never_.

Whichever theory or explanation one chose to believe, Darth Vader’s actions since becoming a TIE were undeniably  _good_.

He had swooped in and turned the tides of battle in the Rebels’ favor. He had led the authorities to the locations of known slave traders. He had driven the Empire’s forces off of planets and handed control back to the local government.

Many called it a miracle.

In Darth Vader’s mind, though, the only thing worth calling a miracle was his son.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
